


Deal of the dead

by twoheartsx



Category: Pandora Hearts, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Brief Mention of Blood, Crossover, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Time Travel, Vampires, spoliers for tsubasa and pandora hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it was to save Elliot's life, whatever they did was fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't the best it is also one of my older fics since I haven't wrote for pandora hearts or tsubasa in years. I hope you guys enjoy though.

Leo knew it. He was the reason Elliot had made a contract with humpty dumpty. He was the reason Elliot lied on the floor dying. It was all Leo's fault. Leo should be the one dying and not Elliot. Leo held Elliot's dying body in his arms. He was crying and Leo never cried. "Please Elliot, don't leave me." Leo begged. He knew his cries would be in vain. He sat there for what felt like forever when he felt like he was being watched. He looked up expecting Oz or Vincent. Hell he thought he might see a Pandora agent but he was surprised when his eyes locked with a single golden eye. This golden eye was like none he'd seen before. This golden eye looked different. It was blood lust filled and it held a somewhat dead look. The man who had the cat-like golden eyes wasn't alone ether. By the mans side was a taller man with red eyes. Leo felt like the man was undressing him with his eyes. Leo opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words to ask who they were. The blond smiled at him. The smile was chilling. Leo felt if he looked into that cat-like eye then he'd be put under an eternal spell. Something was majestic about this man. Something seemed dark about him. He seemed sad and yet he was smiling.

"We are here to help your friend." the cat-eyed man said. Leo's eyes widened. This strange man could save the one he cared for most. The cat-eyed man seen Leo's excitement and continued what he was saying. "It will cost you but he'll live." Leo bit his lip. He didn't know the price but Elliot living seemed worth anything.

"What's the price?" Leo asked, in a hushed voice. He almost thought it went unheard until the man smiled. The red eye man by now hand moved to have his arms around the cat-eyed man. Leo felt they were close, they seem to have a bond. A bond that Leo couldn't seem to place what it meant.

"The price will be you come with us. You'll never see Elliot again but I assure you he'll live a long and healthy life." The cat-eyed man said. The more Leo looked the more this mans eye looked like a demons eye. Leo thought about it. He'd never see Elliot but Elliot lives. Leo could deal with that. It was his fault Elliot's life sucked so bad. He was the reason Elliot almost died twice. Without anymore thought Leo grabbed the cat-eyed mans hand.

"It's a deal now save Elliot." Leo said. The cat-eyed man smirked. He got on his knees in front of Elliot. He opened Elliot's mouth. The cat-eyed man bit his wrist putting it in Elliot's mouth. Leo stood next to the cat-eyed mans partner. He watched as Elliot's eye widened and his once blue eyes turned a golden color with a slit in them. They were a mirrored image of the man who was saving Elliot's life. The man who was with the blond who was bring Elliot back from the dead held a gaze. He seemed sad. This scene was too familiar. Too fresh. Too much like one he'd longed to erase. The one he so badly wanted to forget. The red-eyed man looked away. He couldn't watch. The cat-eyed man stood up and walked over to Leo and his partner.

"It's done, when he wake's his wounds will heal and he'll be fine." the man said, smiling. Leo looked at the man. He couldn't believe he'd made a deal with this guy. The blond looked at his partner and smiled. "Was it too much seeing as how he was so similar to me?" he asked. His partner looked at him. Leo arched a brow. This didn't go unnoticed by the blond. He seen the blonds eye that was golden turn blue. Leo was surprised. His eyes were such a pretty shade of blue. The blond smiled sadly. "You see I used to have two blue eyes but something happened and now I only have one that changes." the blond looked over to his partner as he spoke. Leo looked at the red-eyed man who looked guilty.

"I saved his damn life and he won't let it go." the man said. The blond smacked him playfully. Then he turned to Leo. He grabbed Leo shoving him into a wall. His blue eye now golden again. He smiled reviling fangs that Leo had no seen earlier. Suddenly fear was hot and rushing though Leo's body. Leo was scared, what if he decide to feed off of Leo? The blond started laughing.

"Don't worry I'm not going to drink your blood." Fai said. Leo didn't feel any better. Something seemed dangers about these two men. The blond looked at his partner. "Hey Kuro-kun you think that Yuko would like to have this kid or not." Kurogane nodded his head.

"I think she'll keep him and if we give her him, she may help us find the other feathers." Kurogane said. The blond looked at Leo.

"Your payments been decided." the blond said. Kurogane opened a portal. He looked at the blond.

"Let's go Fai." He said. Fai nodded his head and dragged Leo with them to another dimension. Later Elliot woke with a burning hunger and Leo no where to be found.

"Leo..." he whispered to himself.


End file.
